How to Cure A Cold
by grettama
Summary: Tony Stark adalah seorang Iron Man, bilyuner, playboy dan philantropist. Tapi ia juga bisa kena flu. Dan Clint Barton punya ide gila untuk menyembuhkannya.


"Selamat pagi, Mr. Stark."

Suara robotik JARVIS menyambut Tony Stark ketika ia membuka matanya pagi itu. Tapi bukan itu saja, ia juga merasakan denyut menyakitkan di kepalanya, membuatnya mengerjap-erjap beberapa kali sambil berusaha mendudukkan diri.

Tony mengerang dalam usahanya mengalahkan gravitasi tempat tidurnya. Rasa sakit menjalar dari kepalanya ke seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Apa ia minum terlalu banyak semalam?

"Anda kelihatan tidak sehat, _Sir_," ujar JARVIS lagi.

Tony hanya melambaikan tangannya tak peduli, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, sedikit sempoyongan. "Aku hanya terlalu banyak minum semalam. Sebentar lagi juga akan baikan."

"Semalam Anda hanya minum kopi, _Sir_."

Tony mengabaikan kalimat terakhir JARVIS. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, menahan rasa sakit di kepala dan persendiannya yang sangat menganggu, dan ketika ia meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi, ia bersin hebat. Dua kali.

"Saya baru saja memindai tubuh Anda, _Sir_. Dan saya positif Anda terkena flu."

Tony bersin lagi. _Great_.

* * *

"Sekali lagi kuperingatkan, ini bukan kasus hewan-lepas-dari-kebun-binatang biasa. Para primata itu ada di bawah pengaruh Man-Ape. Dan," Steve Rogers menambahkan, menatap Bruce Banner dan Thor dengan tatapan tajam, "jangan bunuh satu pun primata itu. Direktur Fury tak ingin kita berurusan dengan kelompok pecinta hewan karena kita membunuhi hewan-hewan tak bersalah itu."

Tony bersin satu kali.

"Kuharap _the other guy_ mendengarmu, Steve," gumam Bruce.

"TENANG SAJA, KAWANKU. ASGARDIAN TAKKAN MENYAKITI MAKHLUK BUMI BERBULU YANG MIRIP MANUSIA ITU," gelegar Thor.

Tony bersin lagi.

Steve memandang kolega lainnya. Saat ini, mereka sedang rapat darurat, karena mendadak ada segerombolan kera liar yang mengamuk di tengah New York. Tadinya, NYPD mengira ini hanya kasus kecil sampai salah seorang petugas melihat Man-Ape berdiri di puncak Empire State Building, tampaknya mengendalikan para primata. Dan kasus pun langsung diserahkan kepada Avengers.

"Natasha dan Clint yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk membius kera-kera itu," Steve melanjutkan, diiringi dengan anggukan dari Natasha Romanoff dan Clint Barton, "Bruce dan Thor akan mengarahkan para primata itu ke Clint dan Natasha. Aku akan membantu petugas untuk mengangkut primata yang sudah dibius ke tempat aman. Lalu kau, Tony."

Steve menoleh ke arah Tony, tepat ketika Tony hendak bersin. Namun tatapan Steve membuat Tony batal bersin.

"Eh, ya?" tanya Tony, menggosok hidungnya yang memerah.

Steve mengernyit. "Aku ingin kau mengatasi Man-Ape langsung di Empire State Building, tapi apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Tony bersin lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Yeah, aku dalam keadaan sempurna," sahutnya, tersenyum lebar.

"Wow, kau dalam keadaan sempuran untuk menyebarkan virus di dalam Avengers Tower," gerutu Clint, mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan hidungnya.

"Flu mu tampak parah. Kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Bruce.

Tony mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Bruce. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"JANGAN MEREMEHKAN PENYAKIT, SAUDARAKU."

Steve mengangguk setuju. "Aku tak ingin kau mengacaukan misi ini, Tony. Kau boleh istirahat saja."

Tony bersin, lalu membalas tatapan khawatir Steve. "Tony Stark tak akan pernah melewatkan pesta. Sampai ketemu di Empire State Building, anak-anak!" ujarnya seraya meninggalkan ruangan lebih dulu.

* * *

Awalnya, misi berjalan lancar persis seperti instruksi Steve. Bahkan Hulk dan Thor berhasil menggiring para kera ke arah Natasha dan Clint yang sudah bersiap menembakkan obat bius, tanpa melukai kera-kera itu.

"Nat, beri aku senapan biusmu. Kau bantu Tony saja," perintah Steve dari komunikatornya, ketika ia sudah yakin semua penduduk sipil sudah mengungsi dan pihak yang berwajib bisa mengatasi proses pengamanan tanpa bantuannya dengan baik.

"_Roger that_."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Natasha melintas di dekatnya seraya melemparkan dua senapan bius ke arah Steve, dan langsung menghilang ke arah Tony yang sedang bergumul dengan Man-Ape. Steve memandang perkelahian Iron Man dengan Man-Ape dari kejauhan, Man-Ape bukan musuh seberat Dr. Doom, dan Tony membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk meringkusnya. Tampaknya flu-nya bukan main-main.

"Aku mengirim Natasha kepadamu, Tony," ujar Steve, menembakkan senapannya ke leher gorilla yang tengah membanting mobil.

"_What_? Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri, Capsicle," balas Tony, seraya menangkis serangan Man-Ape dengan kedua lengannya. Ia menembakkan repulsornya, membuat tubuh Man-Ape yang berbalut pakaian yang membuatnya tampak seperti gorilla putih terpental jauh ke belakang.

"Lihat? Dia sudah pingsan sekarang, Cap. Ini mudah."

Tony mengarahkan repulsor di tangannya ke arah Man-Ape yang tengah merintih kesakitan karena punggungnya membentur tembok dengan cukup keras.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Aku cuma tinggal menonton," terdengar suara Natasha. Ia sudah muncul, tapi berdiri cukup jauh dalam posisi siaga, "Selesaikan ini, Tony."

Tony nyengir lebar walaupun tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya karena wajahnya tertutup topeng besi. "JARVIS, pusatkan energi ke tangan kanan."

"Sudah dilakukan, _Sir_."

Tony sudah bersiap menembak Man-Ape, ketika tiba-tiba hasrat untuk bersin muncul begitu saja entah dari mana. _'Oh, tidak jangan sekarang.'_

Namun Tony tak bisa menahannya. Bersamaan dengan ia bersin hebat, ia juga menembakkan repulsornya. Sayangnya, matanya yang secara refleks terpejam ketika ia bersin membuat bidikannya meleset seratus persen. Ketika ia membuka mata, Man-Ape sudah berdiri tegak dengan seringai mengerikan, langsung menghantam Iron Man dengan tinjunya yang besar.

Tony terlempar dan jatuh tersungkur. Tepat di hadapan tubuh lain yang tampak familiar. Natasha. Wanita berambut merah itu tergolek tak bergerak. Tony membelalak. "JARVIS, jangan bilang tadi tembakanku mengenai Nat?"

Ada jeda sepersekian detik sebelum JARVIS menjawab, "Iya, _Sir_. Anda mengenai Miss Romanoff."

Terdengar Clint dan Steve mengumpat secara bersamaan dari komunikator.

"JARVIS! Ambil alih kendali Iron Man! Tony, kau harus segera kembali ke markas. Aku dan Thor akan mengambil alih!" perintah Steve sigap.

"Baik, Mr. Rogers," jawab JARVIS, langsung menerbangkan tuannya kembali ke markas, mengabaikan seruan marah Tony.

* * *

Sejam kemudian.

Man-Ape sudah berhasil diringkus, dan Tony sudah duduk di meja kaca oval di tengah ruangan yang berada di lantai 90 Avengers Tower. Ruangan yang biasa Avengers gunakan untuk rapat. Rekannya yang lain juga ada di sana, minus Thor karena ia mendapat panggilan dari ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu, sedangan Natasha—

"—mengalami dislokasi bahu kanan dan dua tulang rusuk kanannya retak," Bruce membacakan hasil pemeriksaannya. "Tampaknya ia tak sempat menghindar dan menerima tembakan repulsor itu secara langsung. Ia sudah siuman, tapi ia masih butuh istirahat total sampai minggu depan agar penyembuhannya sempurna."

Tony menghindari tatapan tajam Steve yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya dengan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tony?" tanya Steve lambat-lambat.

"Eh, yah, _well_, aku minta maaf?"

Steve tampaknya menahan diri untuk tidak menampar bilyuner _playboy_ yang duduk di hadapannya itu. "Kau beruntung aku memalsukan laporan ke Fury, aku bilang Natasha cedera karena Man-Ape. Tapi tetap saja," mata biru Steve menyipit berbahaya, "aku takkan mengizinkan kau bertugas sampai flu mu sembuh."

Tony bersin begitu Steve selesai bicara, membuat Steve menambahkan, "Aku tak ingin ada anggota lain yang terluka."

"Sudahlah, Steve," tanggap Clint, "jangan memarahinya lagi. Bukan keinginannya juga kalau dia sakit."

Tony tersenyum penuh terimakasih pada Clint, tapi kemudian senyumnya lenyap ketika ia melihat cengiran di wajah pemanah jitu itu.

"Lagipula Natasha jelas akan memberinya _hukuman khusus_ begitu ia sembuh," tambah Clint, membuat Tony membayangkan dirinya akan terbaring di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan.

Tony bangkit berdiri. "Oke, kurasa aku akan menjenguk Natasha dulu. Aku akan istirahat cukup dan minum obat seperti maumu, Cap," ujarnya, bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Pastikan dia melakukannya, JARVIS," ucap Steve begitu Tony sudah menutup pintu di belakangnya sambil bersin, "Dan beritahu Pepper tentang ini."

"Baik, Mr. Rogers," jawab JARVIS patuh.

Steve mengurut pelipisnya.

"Kita sedang dalam kondisi tidak menguntungkan," komentar Clint, menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Steve, "Natasha tidak akan bisa bertugas sampai minggu depan, flu Tony juga setidaknya tidak akan sembuh kurang dari seminggu, lalu Thor. Apa tadi kata Odin waktu ia memanggil Thor pulang?"

"Sesuatu mengacau di Asgard. Entah nama monster atau nama makhluk planet lain yang disebutkannya tadi. Aku tak mengenalinya," jawab Bruce.

"Kalau ada serangan lagi, kemungkinan besar hanya kita bertiga yang _stand by_," ucap Clint lagi.

Steve menghela napas. "Kita bisa mengatasi krisis ini. JARVIS bisa menggantikan Tony—"

"Kau mengenal Tony, Steve," potong Bruce. "Hubungan kalian berdua sudah cukup buruk. Kalau kau membuat JARVIS menggantikannya karena ia sedang flu, ia bisa merajuk selamanya dan keluar dari Avengers. Belum lagi JARVIS yang lebih sering mematuhi perintahmu daripada perintah Tony, yang merupakan penciptanya."

"Bisa pecah perang antara Iron Man dan Captain America," gumam Clint.

Steve menatap Bruce dan Clint, dan dalam diam mengakui kalau perkataan mereka benar.

"Kalau begitu, kita terpaksa harus kerja keras bertiga," kata Steve lagi, dalam hati berharap Thor segera kembali.

"Sebenarnya," Clint angkat bicara, "kurasa aku ada ide untuk menyembuhkan flu Tony secara instan."

Steve dan Bruce menatap Clint, tertarik.

"Kalian tahu, flu adalah penyakit yang mudah sekali menular," Clint melanjutkan, menangkap ketertarikan Steve dan Bruce terhadap idenya, "dan kemarin aku membaca, orang yang menderita flu sembuh setelah penyakitnya menular ke orang lain."

"Jadi, kita akan membuat seseorang sebagai tumbal, menularkan flu Tony padanya?" Steve memastikan.

Clint tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Proses penularan flu tidak mudah, Clint," ujar Bruce, "Lagipula siapa yang akan secara sukarela menawarkan dirinya sebagai tumbal?"

"Tentu saja tumbalnya adalah Captain America," jawab Clint enteng, menepuk bahu Steve, membuat pria pirang itu menatap Clint dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Super serum membuatmu kebal terhadap penyakit karena metabolismu bekerja empat kali lebih cepat dari manusia normal. Virus flu takkan memberikan dampak yang begitu berarti padamu, Captain," Clint menjelaskan.

"Tetap saja, menularkan virus flu tidak mudah—"

"Aku dengar kalau flu menular lebih cepat dan efektif lewat ciuman," potong Clint santai.

Hening. Kemudian Steve dan Bruce mengerjap. "Apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Cengiran Clint terkembang lagi. "Ya. Yang perlu kau lakukan, Steve, hanya mencium bibir Tony Stark, _french kiss_ tentunya, dan zap! Tony akan sembuh, flu nya akan berpindah padamu, tapi kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa karena kau manusia super. Brilian, bukan?"

Bruce tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Pepper saja? Atau Natasha?"

Clint menggeleng. "Natasha sudah cukup sakit. Dia takkan mau mencium Tony. Dan Pepper, dia wanita pekerja keras. Stark Industries bisa berantakan kalau CEO-nya kena flu. Apa kau tidak kasihan?"

"Kenapa tidak Bruce saja? Kenapa tidak kau atau Thor?"

"Thor sedang di Asgard, dan kita kan ingin menyembuhkan flu Tony _secepat mungkin_. Aku, adalah manusia biasa. Aku juga bisa sakit selama seminggu kalau aku tertular flu Tony. Dan Bruce, kurasa Hulk dan flu bukan kombinasi yang menakjubkan. Yang kita yakin takkan terkena flu hanya kau dan super serum-mu, Steve."

Argumen Clint terdengar sangat meyakinkan sehingga Steve tak bisa menyanggah lagi.

"Aku… Aku akan memikirkannya," gagap Steve, seraya bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau harus segera memutuskan, Captain! Dunia membutuhkan Avengers!" seru Clint sebelum Steve menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa?" tanya Clint ketika ia mendapati Bruce memandangnya dengan ekspresi menuduh.

"Ayolah, Bruce. Siapa tahu satu ciuman ini bisa membuat hubungan mereka _jauh_ lebih baik," Clint membela diri seraya merangkul Bruce dan menggamitnya keluar ruangan, "Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Lagipula aku juga sedang butuh inspirasi untuk _fanfic_-ku. Steve dan Tony adalah materi bagus. Mereka berdua punya banyak penggemar di luar sana." Clint menepuk-nepuk bahu Bruce.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin Steve akan melakukannya?"

Clint tersenyum puas. "Steve adalah _family guy_. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk timnya, dan untuk melindungi dunia ini," jawabnya santai. "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa, JARVIS?" tambahnya.

"Ya, Mr. Barton?"

"Jangan lupa untuk merekam adegan ciuman panas Steve Rogers dan Tony Stark, lalu kirimkan padaku. Tapi jangan sampai mereka berdua tahu."

"Baik, Mr. Barton."

Bruce hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasrah.

* * *

Steve sudah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan _workshop_ Tony selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Sebelumnya, ia mengunjungi Natasha, ia bisa melihat wanita itu sudah cukup sehat dan kesal karena ketika Steve menanyakan keberadaan Tony, Natasha menyuruhnya mencari Tony ke neraka. Jadi Steve meninggalkan kamar Natasha, dan berpapasan dengan Pepper di koridor. Pepper juga tak kalah kesalnya dengan Natasha, tapi setidaknya ia tak menyuruh Steve mencari ke neraka juga.

Steve mengetuk pintu kamar Tony beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mencari Tony dengan bertanya pada JARVIS. Satu-satunya yang tahu dengan tepat di mana keberadaan anak dari Howard Stark itu.

Steve sudah berada di depan _workshop _Tony ketika akhirnya ia mengomeli dirinya sendiri, _'Untuk apa aku mencari Tony? Aku takkan benar-benar menciumnya, kan?_' sambil berjalan mondar-mandir, yang sudah berlangsung kira-kira selama lima belas menit terakhir itu.

"_Sir_, apa Anda ingin masuk?" terdengar suara robotik JARVIS.

Steve berhenti mondar-mandir. Ia mengusir bayangan menghimpit Tony di dinding bengkelnya dan melumat bibir pria itu. Ia hanya akan masuk, memaksa Tony meminum obatnya, dan meninjunya sampai ia tidur kalau perlu. Tapi tidak menciumnya. Tony akan sembuh.

"Baiklah, JARVIS."

Pintu bengkel terbuka, dan Steve melangkah masuk. Disambut dengan erangan tak senang dari Tony yang sedang sibuk dengan alat entah apa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Tony sambil menatapnya, terdengar jelas nada tak suka dari pertanyaannya, "JARVIS! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin diganggu kan?" omelnya, kemudian bersin.

"Maaf, _Sir_, tapiAnda sendiri yang memberikan perintah pada saya untuk selalu memberi izin masuk kepada Captain S—"

"_Mute_," potong Tony, ia melemparkan obengnya dan kemudian entah kenapa tampak salah tingkah. "_Well_, yah, biasa, kesalahan protokol JARVIS. Aku akan segera memperbaikinya."

Steve penasaran apa sebenarnya yang akan dikatakan JARVIS sebelum disuruh diam secara paksa tapi kemudian ia menyadari kalau Tony masih bekerja.

"Kau bisa memperbaiki JARVIS nanti. Dia tidak terlalu rusak. Kau yang rusak," ujarnya sambil menunjuk hati vibranium Tony.

Tony menyingkirkan tangan Steve dari dadanya. "Aku sudah minum obat, Cap," tanggapnya, lalu bersin, "Eh, aku akan segera sembuh."

Steve menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Kalau ini terus berlanjut, bisa-bisa Iron Man akan libur karena sakit flu selama dua minggu. Ia ingin Tony cepat sembuh karena Natasha sedang tumbang. Ia tak ingin kehilangan anggota tim lagi. Terutama Tony… eh, tidak, itu karena Iron Man sangat dibutuhkan untuk _scanning_ lokasi secara cepat. Entah kenapa mendadak pemikirannya terdengar _creepy_. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu lama membayangkan berciuman dengan Tony Stark… Steve cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia _tidak akan_ mencium Tony.

"Kau kenapa, Cap?"tanya Tony, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa," jawab Steve cepat, wajahnya sudah memanas ketika menyadari hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam bengkel. Kalau ia ingin melakukan rencana Clint, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat…

'_Hentikan!'_ perintahnya pada diri sendiri.

Tony mengangkat bahu, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan alat entah apa yang tadi sedang dikerjakannya, "Tampangmu tadi seolah kau hendak menciumku, _well_, bukannya aku berharap… tapi kan asyik kalau bisa mendapat ciuman dari Captain America waktu sedang flu." Tony mengakhiri perkataannya dengan bersin pendek tiga kali.

Steve membelalak. Tony memang sudah sering menggodanya seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dampaknya berbeda bagi Steve.

"Jadi, mau apa kau kemari? Menyuruhku istirahat? Kalau iya, aku sedang beristirahat sekarang. Ini caraku beristirahat."

"Tidak, Tony. Kau benar-benar harus _berbaring tanpa melakukan apapun selain berbaring_. Sampai detik ini Fury belum melakukan panggilan, tapi kalau iya, hanya aku, Bruce dan Clint yang bisa pergi. Karena itu, kau harus segera sembuh."

Tony berbalik, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke meja kerjanya. Steve bisa melihat kalau hidungnya sudah sangat merah dan matanya sedikit berair. _'Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan.'_

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu meliburkanku kan?"

'_Dia takkan istirahat kalau tidak dipaksa…'_

"Bantuanku akan sangat berarti mengingat absennya Thor dan Natasha…"

'… _tapi menghajarnya yang tanpa kostum Iron Man sampai tidur dengan kekuatan super serumku malah bisa membuatnya masuk rumah sakit juga…'_

"… aku janji kalau kejadian seperti tadi itu tidak akan terulang lagi…"

'_... kalau memang ide Clint adalah satu-satunya cara…'_

"… pengendalian diriku kan cukup baik. Aku sudah tidak terlalu banyak bersin dalam beberapa (ia bersin keras sekali), eh, _well_, sepersekian detik terakhir…"

'… _lagipula teori Clint masuk akal…'_

"… JARVIS juga akan mendampingiku kan? Iron Man tak perlu libur, Cap."

'… _apa boleh buat.'_

Steve mengepalkan tangannya penuh tekad, seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Tony. "Maaf, Tony, aku akan mengeluarkan penyakit itu dari tubuhmu."

Mata Tony melebar. Ia meraba-raba ke meja di belakangnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membela diri karena tampaknya Steve sudah bertekad untuk menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Tony sudah berhasil menggenggam kunci inggris dan sudah siap menghantamkannya ke kepala Steve, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan Steve merengkuh lehernya dan _menciumnya_.

Tony membeku di tempat. Pikirannya kosong.

Merasa tak ada perlawanan dari Tony, Steve mulai melakukan apa yang seperti Clint suruh, menyelipkan lidahnya ke celah bibir Tony, memastikan seluruh bagian dari rongga mulutnya tersapu, dan setelah beberapa saat, ia baru mengakhiri ciumannya.

Tanpa sengaja, Steve bertemu pandang dengan Tony dan secara otomatis, wajah Steve langsung memerah, sampai ke leher dan telinga. Ia buru-buru menjauh sementara Tony sendiri masih tampak setengah sadar.

"Aku—" Steve hendak menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, tapi kemudian Tony tersadar dan memotong perkataannya.

"Apa itu tadi caramu untuk menyembuhkanku, Cap? Karena kalau iya, aku tak keberatan untuk sakit setiap hari," ucapnya, nyengir lebar.

Wajah Steve makin memanas. "Eh, itu, tidak, maksudku, itu ide Clint," gagapnya, "Ia bilang kalau kau akan lebih cepat sembuh kalau kau menularkan flu mu ke orang lain, dan cara paling cepat adalah dengan, eh, menciummu, jadi karena menurutnya aku takkan bisa kena flu akibat suntikan super serum, aku lah yang harus melakukan, eh, itu tadi."

Tony masih memandang Steve yang salah tingkah dengan senyum puas. "Tidakkah terpikir olehmu kalau Clint mengerjaimu?"

Steve tertegun. "Tapi, eh, teorinya terdengar logis…"

Tony memutar bola matanya, ekspresinya campuran antara senang dan geli. "Ia memang benar, flu akan lebih cepat sembuh setelah ditularkan dan cara paling cepat untuk menularkannya adalah lewat ciuman, tapi apa kau pikir ia tidak akan menyuruh JARVIS untuk merekam adegan ciuman panas antara Captain America dan Iron Man tadi, lalu menggunakannya sebagai lelucon? Ia pasti juga akan menyebarkannya kepada yang lain. Aku sih tidak terlalu masalah," tambahnya, terkekeh.

Steve merasa kalau ia sekarang tampak bodoh.

"_Well, _tapi karena kau sudah memintaku dengan sangat manis, kurasa aku akan berbaring saja seperti perintahmu tadi."

Steve menghindari kontak mata dengan Tony ketika pria dibalik kostum Iron Man itu melangkah melewatinya untuk keluar dari bengkel.

"Terimakasih untuk _goodnight kiss_-nya, Cap," ucap Tony, sebelum pintu bengkel menutup di belakangnya. Tawanya lepas ketika pintu sudah tertutup.

Steve menghela napas. Ia benar-benar akan mencekik Clint setelah ini.

* * *

Clint, Bruce dan Natasha (yang lengan kanannya digendong) sedang duduk-duduk di sofa ruangan yang biasa dijadikan tempat bersantai anggota Avengers sehabis misi sambil menonton televisi, ketika Tony memasuki ruangan. Di lantai itu pula kamar tidur para anggota Avengers terletak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menyuruh JARVIS merekamnya?" tanya Clint, berpaling dari televisi. Ternyata mereka sedang tidak menonton acara televisi, mereka menonton siaran langsung dari JARVIS tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi di bengkel. Bruce terlihat mengurut pelipisnya dengan ekspresi campuran antara malu dan geli, sementara Natasha tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat Steve yang masih mematung di ruangan bengkel.

Tony nyengir. "Ingatkan aku untuk mentraktirmu _cheeseburger_ Amerika sebanyak yang kau mau, Clint. Aku berhutang besar padamu dan aku akui aku kalah taruhan," ucap Tony, mengabaikan pertanyaan Clint dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya. "Oh, satu lagi," tambah Tony sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, "Traktiran itu berlaku kalau kau masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah hari ini."

Clint langsung menoleh ke layar televisi dengan tampang horor, dan ketika menyadari Steve sudah tak terlihat lagi di sana, ia buru-buru menghilang ke lubang ventilasi terdekat.

-end-

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Kenapa jadinya sepanjang ini? OTL


End file.
